Eiales: Origin
Eiales: Origin is a game created using RPG Maker XP. My goal is to create an RPG worth the title. Nowadays, the story's ending is set, party members, if any, are predefined and too few, and let's face it: The choices you make don't really matter. Eiales will boast over 40 playable characters, a custom made advancement system making the way you fight vital to character statistics and no random encounters. Also, almost every single choice you make will have an effect on a future part of the game, and not just the response you get immediately. Story How it all began The story of Eiales begins about 2000 years before the gameplay. At first, there was nothing. Then, there was light. With light came darkness, and with two choices, there was faith. With faith came belief, and Gods sprang into existance. The Gods created Humans (Or Tethes) so that they could be believed in forever, and not just as a whim of the void. Of course, Tethé could not live long with nothing to live on. When they started dying, the Gods created Terr for Tethé to live. On Terr, they created water, land, sky, animals and growth. Unfortunately, while the Tethé could live of this and of faith in the Gods, plants and animals could not. To preserve them so that Tethé could believe in Gods forever, the Gods created a Flow of energy. Ever present in the minds of everything except Tethé, the Flow provided the energy required to live to animals and plants. It is also what gives the world's magicians their power, and any Tethé even minorily gifted would be able to touch the Flow, should they simply try. However, being such inexperienced Gods the Flow was a failure in many ways. After a few years, the first earthquake occured. Thinking this was nothing to worry about, both Tethé and Gods let it pass. However, when earthquakes, tornados and constant downfall caused the death of too many Tethé for them to be overlooked, the Tethé finally started to stop believing in the Gods. The Gods created a statuette to control the Flow, but even this was not enough. To preserve the Tethé and their faith, the Gods created spirits to live in and of the Flow. This is what started... The Crisis After a while, spirits started dying. This wasn't a problem, the Gods simply made them able to reproduce and grow. Essentially, spirits became humans that lived off of the Flow rather than faith in the Gods. That however, became a problem. Spirits of varying power were born, and eventually one of them accidentaly stepped out of the Flow and into Terr. The spirit eventually started absorbing the Flow through the statuette. Other spirits followed the Demon to stop it, and they got the help of a human to yoink the statuette away from the demon. Unfortunately, they lost the statuette as well. It's new location is yet to be revealed. The Point This all happened hundreds of years ago, but its effects haven't started to show until now. Magicicans over the world are starting to feel their connection over the Flow weakening. The magic of the Flow is being removed from the world, and many are setting out on quests to seek the reason and do something about it. The question is, will the player help them, or attempt to stop them? Characters Eiales: Origin boasts four scenarios with different playable characters for each scenario. The scenarios are based on how the main characters are dispositioned at the start of the game, and any one group will eventually have to fight with two of the others. Lawful characters ...who want to save magic Ellie Drascher - Jimme Reashu The lost daughter of the Royal family of Eterna, Ellie has been living by herself along the Andur River dividing Allar and Eterna for several years. Being kidnapped and lost at a young age, the only reason she survived is the spirit Durem posessing her and lending her the power of Earth through the Flow. Allen Farawell - Kouato Terra Allen was forced away from his parents on a distant continent because of a prophecy made by the village mystic. "The back of his mind shall cause his surrounding grief, and the shadow of his heart will end the world." he said, and thus he was forcibly offered to the spirit of water, Jhoken. Jhoken, however, helped him survive all of the way to shore, after which she was forced into his body in order to stay alive. ...who want to destroy magic Nayami Kabash - Jimme Reashu Nayami is a held back officer in the Allaran army. Thus, her decision to hate magic is more inspired by duty than personal feelings or experience. In fact, this may present a large problem in the future, since Nayami's body also houses the spirit Nadem, known in lore as the spirit of Fire. Chaotic characters ...who want to save magic Maria Kalligra - Jimme Reashu Maria is the leader of the Outsiders, a group existing in both Allar and Eterna, yet very different from eachother. The Outsiders are a group of people who can channel, which is close enough to a crime in Allar, while something to celebrate in Eterna. Maria, unfortunately, grew up in Allar. She was not, however, able to channel from the start. She will not speak of it, but her powers seem to come from a past she would rather forget. Morgan Farawell - Kouato Terra A name he calls himself. His connection to Allen is unknown, yet they are strikingly similar at first glance. After a closer look, however, they seem to be more like two opposites molded from the same clay. Morgan is violent and impulsive while Allen would be more prone to thinking and talking things over, although none of them lack physical strength. ...who want to destroy magic Tosh Berel - Jimme Reashu ~~Info coming soon~~ Leasire Farawell -- Kouato Terra Another person seemingly like Allen. He is, however, fundamentally different and the likeness is lesser than that between Morgan and Allen. Leasire is able to harness the Flow with great competency, but for some reasons he seeks to sever the Flow forever. More characters will arrive shortly! I'll update this almost daily until they're all here... Locations The game focuses on two countries, Allar and Eterna. There is also an area to the east of these two countries, known simply as "The Highlands", and an unclaimed territory to the northwest. Though the world naturally consists of more countries, they are virtually uninportant to the story, and mentioned only in passing. Allar Originally the only country in this area, the Allaran government has a negative disposition towards magic, and would rather be rid of it. It is located to the south of Eterna, southwest of the highlands, and shares no border with the unclaimed territory. Little is known of how Allar came to be. Historical records dating 1000 years back acknowledge its existance, and nothing earlier than that has been preserved. Eterna Eterna is located north of Allar, to the west of the Highlands, and southeast of the unclaimed territory. The Eternan royal family has a positive approach to magic, and so do most of Eterna's inhabitants. The Capitol Eterna was created when the exiled royal family of Allar settled in unclaimed territory. Some loyal subjects followed them there, and the city Eterna eventually grew and became the foundation of an entire country. The Highlands Not many travel to the Highlands and return. It was once a place for criminals to escape the law, and they eventually built themselves a community too large to do anything about without a full-scale war. This is, however, exactly what happened. Some object of large magical power must have affected the minds of the inhabitants, for suddenly they were all completely focused on their main line of personality. A bad things, since most of those affected were criminals or people who didn't fit in. The people eventually rallied for an attack on Allar, which ultimately caused the exile of their royal family. Unclaimed Territory The unclaimed territory is rumoured to be the home of many people unhappy with the regime in either Allar or Eterna, who have created a solidaric community for themselves. No one, however, has ventured there to investigate and returned. Perhaps because they simply found a better life for themselves there. Gameplay Eiales: Origin has a battle system inspired by those of Grandia and Star Ocean. You have a short time where the game is paused to give orders to the current character, after which there is another short wait before the character performs his or her task. Unless the task is a continuous one, like a bard singing, you'll be able to give the character new orders as soon as the first one is performed. Other original systems involve the Channeling system, in which you're able to forge your own magic spells by selecting levels of various elements and other settings. Credits All credits due are presented on the Title Screen. External links Official Forums Creation Asylum - The project's main topic, and many others, are in the "Projects and Teams" section. Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes